OC CONTEST!
by bE mY tAcO
Summary: Need OCs for all four BTR guys for my first fanfic  : , see inside for details, DEADLINE SATURDAY MAY 7
1. Chapter 1

hey everyone! iim making my first fanfic and i need OCs for all four guys in big time rush. the info is right below so good luck to everyone :D deadline for all OCs is Saturday May 7, so get crackin! ill probably be choosing the four winners either the next day or the day after that and i'll tell you guys when i do. i'll also tell you when the actual story goes up and what its called, so i hope you like it when its finally being written (:

SEEYAAAAHHH!- 3Leigh(:

* * *

><p>Name (first, middle, and last):<p>

Nickname(s):

Birthday:

Appearance:

Style:

Why they are in Hollywood/staying at the Palm Woods (singer, actress, songwriter, etc.):

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Family members:

Past (secrets, ex boyfriends, etc.):

Hometown:

Sport:

BTR guy:


	2. guiltdont hate me :

Ok, so I feel terrible. Like, seriously I feel really really bad for what I'm about to say, and I apologize in advance. So here's the scoop: I'm graduating eighth grade in like a month and we have all of our finals coming up, I just feel like I bit off WAY more than I can chew thinking that I was going to write a story like this, especially when it's my first fanfic. That's why I've decided to go a different route with this, its kinda partly because I think this would be more fun, but hey-why does it matter?

Don't worry, I still want your Ocs, but I'm going to make them four best friends that moved to L.A. and into the Palm Woods. Yeah, that's right, you guessed it, its time to introduce the BTR boys to a girl band working for Gustavo.

I guess in a way this kinda works better because now you can help me think of a name for their band :D. dear god I feel like I'm doing absolutely none of the work at all.

Everyone who already submitted an OC, yours are still in the running, but if you were planning on them living in the palm woods with their family or whatever then…no. I'll still use the stuff about their past and I guess if you said they were super close with one of their siblings I'll fit in how much they miss them (:

I hope you guys don't want to kill me, I'm still really excited to be writing this story, just I needed to think of an easier way to do it, even if you were counting on your OC and it doesn't get picked PLEEEAAASSEE still read the story when I write it! I beg of you! 

I feel even worse now, im not only making you guys mad and possibly sad but im also rambling on and on so I guess review with either an OC or a name for the girl band (: THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOU WHO ALREADY SUBMITTED AN IDEA FOR AN OC (:

One last thing: deadline for all OCs is still this Saturday, so everyone still has a chance (: thank you(:

PLEASE DON'T RIP MY HEAD OFF D:

-Leigh (:


	3. CONTEST CLOSEDSAD STORY

CONTEST IS NOW CLOSED

Good luck to everybody (: and thanks for all the ideas for band names! They were all really good! By the way thanks also for not hating me (:

OK WHILE IM HERE I HAVE A REALLY SAD STORY ABOUT MY LIFE IF YOURE INTERESTED. probably not but whatever im telling you anyway so suck it (;

Ok so last night my school had a dance and it was the last one that any of the eighth graders will go to at my school, and it was SO SAD.

We were all freaking out and crying! I was the first one who started crying when the dj started playing the song I Won't Let Go by Rascal Flats ): but it was really terrible I was like SOBBING. And of course everyone's like hugging me like: OHMYGOOOD are you ok? Like OBVIOUSLY IM NOT FUCKING OK. I mean sersiously. I'm crying. How does that make me ok? But yeah so I was just standing there crying and my best guy friend came over and gave me the best ten-minute hug ever while I sobbed into his shoulder (: Then last night at like midnight I was texting him and he was like: don't worry I'll always be here for you. I STARTED CRYING AGAIN. Omg it was so corny but so sweet. Im gonna miss him ):

So yeah that's my sad story, and now I cant stop playing I Won't Let Go…even though I keep crying…. We only have like a month left of school and its gonna be so sad when we finally leave ):

OK ENOUGH WITH THE DEPRESSION. Thanks again for all the OCs and I will try to tell you the results by…tonight? I wanna say that but I don't know if that'll work, I'll try my best. If not tonight then probably tomorrow. And when I post the results for the contest I'll also put the band name I chose (: THANK YOUUUU (:

-Leigh(:


	4. drumroll please

HELLO!

Guess what?

ITS THAT TIME! THE TIME YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! IIII CHOSSSEEE THEEEMMMM!

DRUMROLL PLEASE!

*drumrollllllllll*

Kendall: Samantha Nicholle Bryan- BigTimeRushGleek

James: Claritza Stephany Marroquin- claireclary

Logan: Shannon Myers- Scarlet 8D

Carlos: Taylor Rose Torres- cookielover101

BAND NAME: Never Gone-Scarlet 8D

THANK YOU ALL I LOOOOVE YOU (:

A few things I wanna say:

James was the hardest one to choose for, I had like 7 and they were all reallyreallyreally good

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SCARLET 8D! (even though I didn't choose james for you and it's a day late…I apologize, because as you've learned I'm too great at life….haha)

I WILL WRITE THE STORY AS SOON AS PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE, I might even get the first chapter up today if I'm feeling good (:

gummy worms are AHMAAAAZING

thanks again to everyone! Im sorry if your OC didn't get picked but I promise the story is still going to be awesome so readreadread! THANK YOU I PROMISE ILL UPDATE THIS WHEN I PUT THE FIRST CHAPTER UP (:

-Leigh(:


End file.
